metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Robot B.O.X.
B.O.X. is the fourth boss Samus faces aboard the BSL in Metroid Fusion. Biography B.O.X. is a six-legged, spider-like security robot. Following the BSL's infestation with the X Parasite, the Robot suddenly went rogue. B.O.X.'s organic components allowed it to be infected by the X. (NOTE: It may have been able to resist X infection due to protective gear covering the core, but after the first confrontation with Samus in Sector 3, its armor was damaged, possibly allowing the X to infect it. It's also possible that the Robot was infected long before this battle, as X Parasites seem to have the ability to pass through walls and other solid matter.) Fights Sector 3 Samus first encountered B.O.X. in Sector 3. After obtaining Super Missile data, "an unknown event occurred". Samus investigated what happened, discovering a rupture in the passageways a short ways away. On her return to the Data Room, she felt tremors that seemed to originated from the area of the Data Room, and investigation was attacked by the B.O.X, who was seemingly trying to destroy the data room. The B.O.X.'s attacks included ramming, and launching incendiary grenades that create pillars of fire moving in opposite directions and also alternate between large and short columns. The only way to damage the robot was to shoot Missiles into the center of its body, but this must be done from above as its armor can shrug off any attack. Samus was able to do this by grabbing a railing overhead, which is present throughout most of the chamber. Samus maneuvered with this railing to both avoid its attack and to damage it with missiles. It wasn't wise, as Samus discovered, to try to stay near to the robot, since its grenades could knock her off of the railing. The pillars of fire that these grenades generate could be avoided by trying to outrun them, (on the railing) and waiting for them to recede, so she could double back towards the B.O.X. (Another more effective way to dodge them is to stay directly over the grenades as they detonate.) In between its grenade launches, Samus just let it come towards her, and fired missiles when it is inside of her firing arc. An alternate way to cause damage involved playing "chicken" with the B.O.X. Samus could wait at the left side of the room (on the ground), for the robot to try and ram her, and jump to the railing just before it hits. The rebound from hitting the wall was able stun the robot for a few moments, long enough for Samus to cause damage with Missiles. As the B.O.X. took damage, the casing in the center began to wear off, and eventually, a brain-like structure could be seen. Once the casing was cracked with this brain showing, the B.O.X. retreated, breaking open the ceiling to another area of Sector 3, through which Samus was able to escape to obtain her next objective. Sector 6 Later during the mission, Samus's computer revealed that B.O.X.'s "organic components that form its neural network" have been infected by the X and that it had entered Sector 6 for an unknown reason. Samus investigated the sector, but she was stopped by a heavy duty shutter that blocks access to the Restricted Lab. As Samus backtracked, looking for another way to go, she again encountered the B.O.X. In this battle, the B.O.X. was on the ground in a shallow pool of water, electrifying it due to short circuiting, thanks to the exposed core. The B.O.X.'s weak spot and method to defeat it was the same, though now it was able to jump high enough to knock Samus off a railing on the ceiling (which can be exposed with a Power Bomb). Instead of grenades, the B.O.X. used seeking missiles, which are easily destroyed with Samus' Plasma Beam. Once the B.O.X. had been defeated, its brain flies out of the robot and transforms into a Hard Core-X. Once Samus defeated it, she recovered the Wave Beam weapon. A cheap way to beat B.O.X. was to, when the battle started, jump onto the railing and swing all the way to the far left side. Here Samus would be safe from the B.O.X. If it came running towards her, it would crash into the ledge and be knocked back a little. Coincidentally, its weak point was almost directly aligned with Samus's diagonal-down aim in during those precious few moments it was stunned. Samus used this small window of opportunity to shoot missiles at its vulnerable spot. Worthy of note is the fact that the brain resembles a miniature Aurora Unit, suggesting that they can be installed into portable weapons platforms. Gallery Image:BOX1.png|B.O.X.'s center casing breaking apart. Image:BOX2.png|B.O.X.'s brain can be seen after much damage to its center casing. Image:BOX3.png|B.O.X.'s brain revealed. Image:BOX4.PNG|B.O.X.'s brain leaves the robot. Category:Bosses Category:X Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Sector 6